


Immortal Spark

by lillykitty13



Series: Immortals [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A - Freeform, Dragon Age Lore, Dragons, Elf Culture & Customs, Eventual Relationships, HIS, Rebellion, Shapeshifting, Sister - Freeform, Swordplay, Tamlen - Freeform, Thing - Freeform, for, has, rebellious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykitty13/pseuds/lillykitty13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a spark, cast adrift in the wind. Hurtled into the chaos you fight and the world will shake before you. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment... and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When she was born

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've every written and ive tried to make it as cannon as possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically in comes the main character!!! Literally here she comes! Like into this world kinda thing. Not OUR world but yeah... you know what I mean.

I remember when my little sister was born, heh, hard to not remember it actually. I was about 41 thaws (springs) of age (looks about 6 years old) when she was born it was during the time of the rains (late spring). The village elders and also the village healer and her apprentice were in the room with mother. I was told to wait outside the room, “because I would just be in the way.” I didn’t mind. I didn’t want to see mom in pain anymore. She would scream out in pain every few minutes.

 

Eventually, I heard someone in the room cry out. Thinking something went wrong with mom, I rushed in. As soon as I enter I am blinded by golden flames and brilliant purple lightning surrounding a tiny crying infant. Every time the infant cried, I could hear thunder boom and the wind and rain pound on our small 2-floor house cabin. I was stunned. I was not the only one however, the healer and the elders gasped and whisper amongst themselves.

 

“This magic…”

“I know. It’s incredibly strong and pure… For such a fresh babe….”

“Indeed, one does not normally come into their magic until at least a month after their birth… and never have we seen one to come into it so strongly that they effect the weather.”

 

I gather myself and breathe in and out to try to calm myself. After doing so, I will my magic start to flow out of me. It is green in color and exudes a calming feeling. Healing aura. My magic gently surrounded the small room.

 

I look to my mother and see her tired and somewhat distressed look. Slowly, I walked over to mother who is holding the distressed child that rests in her arms. The new youth, with every step I took towards them, gradually calmed it’s crying to that of teary-eyed hic-ups and its magic recedes back within the petite form as it falls asleep. My mother looks up at me as im now standing beside her bed. She smiles tiredly at me and reaches out one of her hands to me and I reach for it and take it into mine own. She pulls me to sit and I do.

 

“Da’len, come, hold your new sister.” Without any more warning she places the child in my arms. I stare at her wide eyed as she corrects my way of holding her. “Da’len, mind her head or you may injure her!” she scolds. My face gets paler at this and I drop my magic to fully concentrate on holding this very fragile thing in my arms. I finally figure out how to position my arms to properly support her is my arms. My mother nods and smiles.

 

As I start to relax, getting used to the feeling of holding my new sister, I take in her features. She has a full-thick mess of black hair upon her small round head, surprising considering both mother and I’s are a shade of blond however, she had a somewhat pointed chin. Her nose was the graceful unsweeping slope of the nobler bloods. Her small but long ears flow gracefully to a finely tapered point. The long, delicate lashes on her eyes flutter a bit before she finally opens her incredibly large looking eyes to reveal stunningly golden orbs looking directly into mine own pale blue-green ones. (Mother’s are a grey-green color due to her magic.) _She… is so beautiful…_ My eyes widen at this thought and I can feel a slight blush creep up to my ears. _She is my new sister huh? ...She doesn’t seem real… Sister…Sister…_ “My sister… Momae what is her name?”

 

“Her name is Lyllian, Tamlen.”

“Oh… Lyllian… What does that name mean Momae?”

“Why it means innocence, purity, and beauty. Why do you ask my son?”

“I see so it means that? Then I think is a good name.” I smile up at mom then look back down at my new sister. “Aneth ara, Lyllian. Nice to finally greet you. I will protect you Lethallan do not worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ageing process of the elves I'm gonna go with cat to human ratio basically. At least until they reach a certain age.  
> Translations:  
> \-----------  
> Da’len: little child, or "little one"  
> Aneth ara: A sociable or friendly greeting Literally: "My safe place"  
> Lethallan: Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar.


	2. Vallor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyllian stumbles deep into the forest and there she meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im soo sorry it took so long to update this has been on my computer forever...

BAM!!

The door to the small 2 floor hut slammed open as a petite young elven lass about 40 year olds (she looks about 6) saunters in earthen-black hair crackling with sparks of purple lightning and eyes literally ablaze with golden flames. Her face is pinched into a disgruntled scowl. She storms through the house until she hears a sound coming from the kitchen. She strode over. As she rounded the corner she spots her mother.

“Momae! Momae!” she calls her voice cracking slightly from her inner tempest.

“Emma da’asha what has you so upset?”

“Tamlen won’t let me learn from the Dirth’ena enasalins! He keeps saying it is Ghilan’him banal’vhen!”

“Ah. I see. Da’len you must calm down lest you burn down the house again.”

After Arcaena (The mother’s name. She needed one I wasn’t going to keep calling her mom or mother.) says this, the sound of the front door closing and then the sound of footsteps running about the house are heard.

“Lyllian! Are you here!? Mom? Are you in the kitchen?” after this is heard both Lyllian and Arcaena turn their heads in the direction of the archway that leads into the kitchen. Tamlen stands there his breath ragged probably from running to catch up with Lyllian (BTW Tamlen is about 81 or so but he looks about 12).

“Lyllian! There you are! You shouldn’t run off on your own like that…” he scolds.

“Shut up Tamlen! You’re not the boss of me!”

“Da’asha! You shouldn’t speak like that! Where would you even learn to talk like that!”

their mother scolds. Lyllian cringes a bit but then looks back at her mother her eyes shining with determination despite the tears pricking at her eyes at having been scolded twice.

“Right momae? HE isn’t the boss of me! He cant tell me what I can and cant learn.”

Arcaena sighs pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. She shakes her head.

“No da’len but that doesn’t change the fact that he is much older than you and you should listen to those who are older.”

“But mom!”

“No da’len. Your brother was right to tell you that you cant. You are to young. Plus they do not accept women to train with them.”

Lyllian’s eyes are now spilling over in angry tears as her magic flares up again with twice the ferocity as when she had first came in. She turns on the ball of her heels and makes to run out of the house making sure to shoot Tamlen a glare and a ramming of the gut from her shoulder as she passes him. Tamlen makes an ungracious oomph sound and doubles over clutching is stomach.

“I.. I’ll go after her…” he manages to gasp out.

“No. Let her alone for today. She will be alright and she will come home.”

“But mother she-“

“Is perfectly capable of protecting herself from at least the common dangers. I have taught her how to use her magic though how to control her emotions is something she needs to learn on her own like now. And that is all there is to say on the matter. Now come help me make dinner.”

“…”

* * *

I’ll show them… I’ll become the best Dirth’ena enasalin.

She run out of the house and make a bee line straight for the woods.

She ran and ran and ran. The tears that had been running down her face had, by the time she stopped dried leaving her skin stiff and sticky where they had left trails streaking down her face. She rubs her eyes roughly to clear away the evidence of the tears before she looked around at her surroundings.

She was in the middle of a clearing in the forest. It was filled with wild flowers and herbs. The clearing was at the base of a beautiful waterfall that, seemingly, cascaded down from the clouds and fell into the shallow crystal clear pond to her right. The trees surrounding the breathtaking clearing were huge! They were larger than anything she had ever encountered from the ones at the edge of the forest near home. Their beautiful red trunks just complimented everything so beautifully.

She shakes her head out of its daze and smiling, now with previous troubles forgotten at the moment, makes her way over to the edge of the pond.

She kneels down and cups her hands before filling them with the clear water and splashing it onto her sweaty face sighing contentedly. After she finishes washing her face she looks about her surroundings once more.

“Need to start training… got to find something to act as a sword… Ah! There!”

She exclaims as soon as she spots a rather swordish looking stick two of them in fact (they actually looks like wooden training swords).

She runs up to them and picks them up. She tests their weight only to find that they felt perfect in her hand. Just the right amount of weight and they seemed to be a good balance to. Almost as if they were made just for her!

Excitedly she gets in a fighting stance facing one of the mighty trees. She raises her new found “swords” and trying to copy the warriors training movements that she had watched for hours.

She swings at the tree as hard as she can with her swords for hours. By the time she collapses onto the ground from the exertion it is well into the night.

Looking up from her spot on the cool ground she can see that the moon was high in the sky though it wasn’t full tonight but a new crescent but no less beautiful for it was accompanied by thousands of brilliantly glowing stars of many different colors.

After a while of looking up at the sky and listening to the chirping of the crickets she found herself yawning.

She rolls over and once again looks at her surroundings to see about what she can use for shelter and a place to sleep.

She spots a tree with a hollow at its base with plush green moss growing inside. She smiles tiredly in triumph before realizing she needs to make a fire first.

So She can keep warm for the night and to keep away any predators, she picks a couple of the edible berries to snack on before setting to work in gathering her some firewood. Once she gathered a sufficient amount, she made a deep enough pit using stones and placed a couple of logs into the pit.

Using her magic she set them ablaze. After this was all done she was too tired to do anything other than climb into her little hollow and fall asleep.

* * *

 *Earlier that day*

I was in a clearing admiring the blood lotus flowers that grew in the shallow waters of the pond. In this area I am almost physical. The magical energy here is strong and pure.

However, my peace didn't last very long for I could feel a strong and volital energy fast approaching. 

Not wanting to be in any trouble, I hid my presence and the quickly retreated to the edge of the tree line. 

After several moments, a figure soon came swiftly out of the trees on the other side of the clearing. I tensed readying myself to attack if needed.

However, after watching for a couple more minutes, the figure raised its head from catching is breath. Shocked, I was dumb founded to see a young girl, probably about 6 if a dergehnlen were to see her, but she was strikingly beautiful even at her age. Not just from a mortals' perspective but beautiful because her spirit shines so bright it almost hurts to look at her.

Was she the source of that powerful magic that I sensed before? I don't feel it anymore. No. Could it have been a dragon instead? I didn't see one pass by... maybe one of those false gods? No. I'd know if it was one of them. 

I decide to watch for a little while longer.

She walks over to the pond and kneels down. She starts to wash her face of sweat.

I take this opportunity to see why she was this deep in the forest. 

I see a fierce determination in her to show she can learn to be a warrior despite being a female. Then, suddenly I see she wants to look for a training weapon. 

I find myself providing.

I craft for her 2 perfect wooden swords. Why 2? Because, I am a spirit of vallor sworn to finding the perfect form of combat. Hers' is duel wielding swords.

I place them on the ground a few feet away from her.

She walks up to them and picks them. She smiles widely after testing them out. I find myself smiling too.

She walks up to a tree and starts striking out with her new swords. I look on trying to guide her by giving her images in her mind on the weapons' proper use.

She wasn't getting it and I was growing frustrated.

By the time she colapsed on the ground I to had reached my limit. I had to use a lot of my will to get her to understand. I imagine she has never encountered a spirit yet before I. I had gotten through to her however. I doubt she could tell the difference between me and her own mind though. 

I had wandered out at some point during her "training" to be closer to her, making it easier to communicate, but I had made myself invisible. I didn't want to be seen yet. 

Anyway, I ended up watching her as she went about her work around her camp. Once she was done she lit her fire and fell right to sleep. 

I got up from my place and walked over to her. However, when I got closer top her sleeping form, I found myself blown back when thunder struck right in front of me. The blast would have made my ears ring if I was mortal. The power I felt earlier returned.

Shocked, I quickly look around for its source. Finding no sign of anything coming in the suddenly stormy sky. 

The sky was dark and bubbling up and rain was falling down in heavy sheets. The wind was howling and blustering. The tall-ancient trees were groaning and swaying in the fierce wind.

What can be causing this?

I look down at the girl still sleeping peacefully in her dry hollow. Her fire beside her had risen a towering height. I stare umbfoundedly. 

Is she the reason? But, I didn't sense this great power before... could it be it only happens when she is vulnerable? It's she capable of hiding her magic within her? She has that much potential....

I'm going to train her in the ways of a warrior.

* * *

Lyllian wakes up and streaches while yawning. The storm she had created, vanished. Her fire softly burning. The birds were chirping and filting about the trees. The plants and flowers in the clearing are shimmering from dew.

She notices a tall stranger standing near the pond. Slowly Lyllian makes her way over to the strange person. She notes that the stranger is wearing full plate armor complete with a helm.

"Hello sir. Who are you? When did you get here?" When she is almost directly behind the armored stranger, she realizes she can almost see clearly through him. Shocked she spots and mutters, "What are you?"

The stranger turns around to reveal vallor. His helm covers all but his mouth which has a small smile. 

"Hello Lyllian. I have no name, but I am a spirit of vallor. Call me what you'd like. I have been here since before you came. I have been watching you and have decided to train you in the art of combat."

When vallor finishes, he looks down into Lyllian’s golden eyes with his own ghostly ones. His smile falters when he sees Lyllian’s face lit up with excitement and curiosity.

 _Did I just make a mistake?_ Vallor sweat drops.

Suddenly Lyllian starts jumping up-and-down, asking a million questions. All of which were said way to fast for vallor to answer any of them. 

After about 10 minutes of this vallor finally had enough.

"ENOUGH!"

Lyllian stops jumping and closes her mouth.

"Thank you. Now as for what I am going to teach you. First will learn how to fight with two blades at a time. After that you will learn how to use other styles of combat. You will learn how to use your magic to its fullest in combat. And you will learn how to manipulate the fade completely to your will."

Vallor clasps his hands together behind his back. 

"Now, shall we begin?"

They both smirk at each other as Lyllian gets into a fighting stance. 

* * *

 


End file.
